


Just What's Needed

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Death Note, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-02
Updated: 2007-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L finds the perfect subordinate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What's Needed

L had been at the computer for the last three hours, inching closer but never quite finding resolution. He _would_ find the final proof-- the one thing that would bring him to one hundred percent certainty. If only Light would...

No. That was asking too much, and an insult to them both. He could-- he _would_\-- find the answer on his own.

"L-san," the Japanese boy at his elbow said. "More tea?"

L nodded. Young Nagi had stacked a pile of sugar cubes next to the saucer, which saved L from having to ask.

_Intelligence was invaluable, but good subordinates were even harder to find,_ L reflected.


End file.
